


Free

by DreamingOfStarrySkies



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, because why not tbh, but I hate all my work, i like poetry, i mean I'm gonna cringe, so i decided to write an Amy Pomd poem, so why not add one more to the list of things to hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingOfStarrySkies/pseuds/DreamingOfStarrySkies
Summary: 'In another life, she could be free,'An Amy Pond centric poem





	Free

In another life   
The pond  
with still, murky waters   
would be free   
Running through forests and across moors   
Her hair streaming   
The sunlight making it fire   
A fire as wild as her

Her name is a fairytale   
Until it isn't  
She yearns for freedom   
From her village (not her village)   
Her country (not her country)  
(She belongs to the moors )   
She wishes to leave, to stay, to return  
To what? 

She wishes she could make sense   
Of raggedy men   
With eyes too old   
And hearts too kind.  
And sometimes, she thinks   
A softer smile   
Not fire, but a candle.  
Maybe she wants to make sense of more   
Of her childhood friend   
(Brave and noble Rory. How can she compare?)  
But then she laughs.  
She already knows him too well.  
And he is hers   
And she is his (?) 

Mad   
Impossible   
Alone   
Waiting   
Trapped in herself 

A crack in her wall  
To match the one in her heart   
Her singular heart.

 

She waits.  
It takes strength   
But she has faith   
That if she waits   
It will all turn out   
Alright 

She wants to be free   
To run through forests and across moors   
But maybe   
Space and time is enough for now   
So she waits 

The girl who waited

**Author's Note:**

> So, I recently watched Doctor who, seasons 5 to the first half of 7 (I will watch more but I'm recovering from the loss that everyone else experienced like 7 years ago) and I fell in love with Amy. So what better way to process these feelings than with poetry. Merry Christmas y'all. (Ignores the fact I'm posting this on Easter)


End file.
